


What's so beautiful about dying for someone?

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, sujet de conversation peu joyeux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's so beautiful about dying for someone ? Living for someone is much more meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's so beautiful about dying for someone?

 

Jongdae s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, un cookie coincé entre ses dents, attirant l'attention de Junmyeon qui lisait un livre calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Tenta-t-il t'articuler autour de son gâteau, posant son sac sur la table.

Le plus âgé ne releva pas les yeux, continuant sa lecture tout en pointant du doigt le titre. Jongdae se pencha pour lire et leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Voyant que Junmyeon l'ignorait superbement, il croqua dans son cookie, mâcha bruyamment puis se racla la gorge.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu lises ce genre de connerie. Grogna-t-il. Tu trouves ça bien ? Sérieusement ?

Junmyeon ferma son livre brusquement, agacé.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne avec mon livre ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

- Sincèrement, tu trouves ça romantique de mourir pour la personne que tu aimes ? Lança Jongdae, incrédule.

- Tout le monde trouve ça romantique Jongdae. Répondit le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Donc si tout le monde aime, tu dois aimer ? Si 'tout le monde' trouve ça bien alors c'est bien ? Combien de personnes ont vécu cette situation pour en juger finalement ? Grinça-t-il des dents.

Jongdae détestait ce genre de réponses tout faîte, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Bien sûr, c'était stupide de s'énerver pour une si petite chose, pire encore de s'en prendre à Junmyeon et de l'agresser ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles cependant lorsque Junmyeon afficha un air blessé.

- Ce que je veux dire...Reprit-il plus calmement. C'est que je trouve ça horrible et loin d'être romantique de mourir pour la personne qu'on aime. Tu imagines ce que ressentirais l'autre personne si elle restait en vie et se retrouvait seule ? Ou si elle mourrait mais pouvait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre que sa moitié avait renoncé à sa vie pour elle ? Je trouve ça tragique personnellement, voire dramatique mais certainement pas romantique. Expliqua-t-il.

Junmyeon le regarda longuement, cherchant ses mots.

- Ce n'est qu'un livre tu sais, et chacun a sa vision des choses. Je trouve ça romantique c'est vrai mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ferais autant ou que j'aimerais que quelqu'un que j'aime en fasse de même. Confia-t-il doucement.

Jongdae termina son cookie, n'osant regarder Junmyeon dans les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Si un jour je dois mourir pour une raison ou une autre, ne pense même pas à me suivre. Si tu le fais, crois-moi je me débrouillerai pour ressusciter ou je ne sais quoi et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Menaça-t-il, lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Le plus âgé sourit légèrement, murmurant un 'idiot' dans sa barbe.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi de toute façon, je serai le premier à mourir. Répondit-il en secouant la tête.

- Qui sait. La vie est pleine de surprise. Rétorqua Jongdae, mi sérieux mi amusé.

Junmyeon rangea son livre et se leva.

- Où tu vas ? Fit son amant surpris.

- Puisque tu ne me laisseras pas lire en paix, allons quelqu'un part ok ? Proposa-t-il.

Le plus jeune se leva à la hâte, attrapa son sac et saisit le poignet de Junmyeon, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence, leurs mains se touchant.

- J'étais sérieux tu sais. Confia Jongdae.

\- Je sais. Répondit Junmyeon. Je pense qu'on prie tous pour mourir avant les gens qu'on aime. C'est égoïste certes, mais voir la personne que tu aimes le plus quitter le monde sans toi c'est...impensable.

- C'est pour ça que tu trouves ce livre romantique alors ? Fit le plus jeune, interloqué.

- Oui. Souffla Junmyeon. Parfois j'y pense tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si jamais tu...si...Je ne sais pas.

Jongdae s'arrêta net, la gorge nouée. Il attrapa la main de Junmyeon et l'attira contre lui, enlaçant sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ce genre de choses. Chuchota-t-il. Je vais bien, je ne suis pas prêt de quitter ce monde tu sais. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire, tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi !

Junmyeon rit contre lui, respirant son odeur à plein poumon.

- Jongdae, embrasse-moi. Dit-il.

Le plus jeune se redressa et le regarda longuement, étonné que le plus âgé d'ordinaire plutôt timide et prudent lui demande de l'embrasser en plein jour et en pleine rue. Il ne se posa cependant pas de questions et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, mouvant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Junmyeon sourit lorsque Jongdae déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, ne le laissant pas se détacher de lui, sa main s'étant posée sur sa nuque.

 


End file.
